


Дела семейные

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где после удара молнии обретают сверхсилы и надевают разноцветное трико, уже можно не удивляться вообще ничему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дела семейные

Вызов на Сторожевую башню Лоис восприняла почти что с облегчением. Конечно, было понятно, что стряслось что-то важное: всё-таки к сообществу масок она не принадлежала, хотя её тесные связи с ними были хорошо известны, и на спутник Лиги Справедливости каждый день не телепортировалась.  
Но лучше хоть какая-то информация, чем её отсутствие, а Лоис устала изводить себя в неведении. В этом был минус инопланетного происхождения Кларка: о его физиологии толком никто ничего не знал, и если он чувствовал себя как-то не так, подозревать можно было всё что угодно, от тайной атаки врагов до криптонского аналога обычной простуды.  
Конечно, недавно на Земле появилась другая уроженка Криптона. Но Кара была совсем ещё подростком, и Лоис сомневалась, что она сможет поставить диагноз, если это понадобится.  
Но Кларк уже третьи сутки сидел в карантине на Сторожевой башне, и Лоис была согласна даже на голословные предположения, которые, может, ещё станут отправной точкой для решения загадки.  
Как раз Кара и ждала Лоис в условленном месте — причем Супергёл не выглядела подавленной, а даже как-то наоборот, светилась от радости.  
— Поздравляю! — выпалила она, завидев Лоис. — Мне только сегодня показали, хотя, серьёзно, я всё сразу могла бы объяснить, если б они не наводили тень на плетень и не описывали состояние Кэла как что-то жуткое!  
— Что… — начала Лоис, но поле телепорта поймало их, пересобирая молекулы, чтобы материализовать на спутнике.  
Если Кара и заметила, что ей пытались что-то сказать, то не обратила внимания.  
— Пойдём, пойдём! — она тут же возбуждённо потащила Лоис за собой по коридору, почти поднимая её в воздух. — Это же так здорово, давай скорее!..  
— Кара, подожди, — похоже, привлечь её внимание было заведомо невозможно. — Да объясни ты… — но на убитую горем Супергёл явно не походила, из чего логично следовало, что вряд ли Лоис ждут сильно плохие новости.  
Ещё её удивляла внезапная общительность Кары: нельзя было сказать, что они были близко знакомы до этого. Кларк и сам толком не знал, что делать со своей кузиной-подростком, поэтому только облегчённо вздохнул, когда Диана предложила забрать её на Темискиру и там уже рассказать о планете, на которой ей предстоит жить.  
Кстати, если подумать, Кара стала гораздо чище говорить на английском…  
Но все мысли о лингвистических способностях Супергёл мигом улетучились из головы Лоис, когда они очутились в лазарете, и за стеклом она увидела Кларка, сидящего на больничной койке.  
«Он уже не в карантине», — но больше она не знала, что думать, потому что на лицах собравшихся рядом с ним царили самые разные выражения.  
Вообще Лоис старалась не очень сильно переживать за мужа, пока не будет известно, что причина переживать точно есть. С его образом жизни это было необходимо — иначе никаких нервов не напасёшься. Супермен он был или нет, а однажды она его уже хоронила. Впрочем, и у самой Лоис, учитывая привычку делать репортажи из горячих точек, образ жизни был тоже не самый безопасный.  
Но вот сейчас установка «не волноваться, пока не узнаешь» как-то быстро давала трещину, и Лоис едва дождалась, пока Кара ввела код доступа и открыла им вход внутрь.  
— Да что тут у вас случилось? — с порога выдохнула Лоис, обводя взглядом Лигу.  
Бэтмен мрачно уставился на неё в ответ, но это же был Брюс, с ним всегда так; Вандер Вумен ободряюще улыбнулась, но, опять же, Диана вечно излучала поддержку; гораздо интереснее было ошарашенное лицо Чёрной Канарейки и то, что Джон Стюарт смотрел так, словно в уме простраивал проект небоскрёба. Марсианского Охотника нигде видно не было.  
А сам Кларк… был воплощением немого изумления, и Лоис поняла, что уже ничего не понимает.  
— Лоис, — мрачно начал Бэтмен. — Возможно, ты захочешь сперва присесть…  
— Да ладно вам! — радостно вклинилась Супергёл. — Как вы странно реагируете! В чём вообще проблема?  
К удивлению Лоис, Вандер Вумен фыркнула.  
— Кара, я пыталась тебе объяснить до того, как ты улетела… — начала она.  
— Я жду ребёнка, — сказал Кларк.  
Лоис сосредоточилась и отбросила всё, кроме его слов.  
Которые, впрочем, тоже было как-то сложно воспринять.  
— А, — сказала она, когда взгляды окружающих подсказали ей, что от неё ждут реакции. — От кого?  
Возмущённый взгляд, которым наградил её муж, быстро вернул её в реальность.  
— Ох, извини, Смолвилль, — засмеялась она, подходя ближе к койке. — Дополнительные часы редактуры светской хроники на мне плохо сказываются.   
— Лоис, ну честное слово… — обиженно пробормотал Кларк, но обнял её, когда она присела на край койки.  
— Извини, извини, — с улыбкой повторила она. — Не получилось так сразу забыть знания о человеческой анатомии. Так что… на Криптоне беременеют мужчины?  
— На самом деле, нет, — широко улыбнулась Супергёл, которая явно в текущем вопросе оказалась специалисткой или, по крайней мере, кем-то очень похожим. — Ребёнка носит тот или та, чей организм более здоров и лучше приспособлен в момент зачатия. Наверное, не удивительно, что под вашей жёлтой звездой получается, что лучше приспособлены мы, раз уж мы вообще неуязвимы, летаем и стреляем лазерами из глаз. Но главное, что это вообще возможно. Я так за вас рада!  
— Кара, а почему я раньше об этом ничего не знал? — спросил у неё кузен.  
Супергёл пожала плечами:  
— Если честно, сама удивляюсь. Дядя Джор-Эл, конечно, очень глубоко закопался в науку, поэтому, наверное, и кристаллов больше о ней приложил… ну или думал, что я расскажу, это же все знают, а мы должны были прилететь одновременно… О, — тут она, похоже, в первый раз кое о чём задумалась. — Слушайте, а что, на Земле как-то по-другому?  
— Да, — терпеливо кивнула Вандер Вумен. — Как правило, здесь детей носят женщины.  
На лице Супергёл отразилось недоумение.  
— Ну, это же, наверное… неудобно? — осторожно спросила она. — А если женщина не хочет, недостаточно здорова, или в паре или другом союзе вообще нет женщины?  
— Так! — подняла руку Лоис. — Это вообще интересные вопросы, и я потом сама хочу послушать обсуждения, но прямо сейчас, если вам от Кларка ничего не нужно, может, дадите нам поговорить наедине?  
— Да, — поддержал её муж. — Я, вообще-то, и просил вызвать Лоис, потому что в первую очередь это всё-таки касается нас двоих.  
Диана выпроводила всех наружу, даже Бэтмена, который явно порывался что-то ещё добавить, и Лоис была ей за это благодарна.  
— Ну, — сказала она, когда дверь наконец закрылась и за Дианой. — Какой головокружительный переход от стадии «из-за разницы физиологий у вас вряд ли будут дети», правда, Смолвилль?  
— Я сам пытаюсь привыкнуть к этой мысли уже несколько часов, — признался он. — Но при обследованиях ведь тоже наверняка всё время проверяли, сможешь ли забеременеть ты, а не я. Знаешь, пока Кара сегодня не сказала, что у меня совершенно обычные симптомы, никому и в голову не приходило…  
— Да уж, — улыбнулась Лоис. — Сколько разного и удивительного существует здесь и сейчас, а мы всё пытаемся оперировать прежними категориями… Что мы теперь делать будем? Ладно, надеюсь, о процессе и результате твоя Лига информацию соберёт, но как ты собираешься объяснять это на работе? Больничный на несколько месяцев никто тебе не даст.  
Супермен задумчиво кивнул:  
— Угу, а ещё, изображать беременность придется как раз тебе, если мы потом хотим объяснить, откуда у нас взялся ребёнок.  
— О Господи, — закатила глаза она. — Сколько развлечений нам предстоит!.. Ладно, справимся. Но знаешь что?  
— Что?  
— Кому-то срочно придётся придумывать себе новый костюм. Обтягивающий спандекс больше не для тебя, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы через пару месяцев тебе начали задавать неловкие вопросы. Какой у тебя хоть срок?  
— Пять недель, судя по всему.  
— Точно, через пару месяцев.  
— Да уж, — он покачал головой, а потом спросил: — Ну, ты хоть рада?  
— Шутишь? — фыркнула Лоис. — После того как мы столько раз это обсуждали? — она обняла его покрепче и положила голову ему на плечо. — И так приятно, что токсикоз всё-таки не у меня…  
— Ну спасибо, — вздохнул Кларк, который всю неделю как раз и знакомился с тем, что такое неожиданная тошнота. — Но я тоже рад. Только вот теперь ещё как-то ма и па рассказать…  
— Смолвилль, они уже вырастили тебя. Я думаю, они просто кивнут и начнут готовиться к появлению внука или внучки, — Лоис прикрыла глаза и прислушалась к ровному дыханию мужа. — Надо же, я успела столько ужасов вообразить, когда увидела вашу компанию, а тут всего лишь было напоминание о том, что чудеса в нашем мире всё так же случаются каждый день.  
— Да уж, — хмыкнул он. — Наверное, это не сложнее, чем шагнуть из окна и ждать, что тебя поймают в воздухе, и можно будет взять интервью.  
— А вот за это, Смолвилль, не рассчитывай, что я побегу в супермаркет, когда тебе среди ночи захочется клубники со взбитыми сливками и в томатном соусе. 


End file.
